Harry potter and the road of a mage
by jarlaxlebeanre
Summary: seven year old Harry potter finds a magical trunk in his aunts attic and find sout about the wizarding world.


A small seven year old boy dressed in nothing but rags was cleaning out the attic for his aunt and uncle when he came accross a trunk with the name potter on the top of it .It was made of polished oak and looked very expensive to harry.Curiosity got the better of him and he opened it only to find what looked like a large living room .Harry walked down the stairs into the trunk thinking it must be a dream he then found a letter on the table in the center adressed to himself .so he slowly opened the letterand silently read.

_Dear Harry,_

_If your reading this then we have passed on and your at your aunt petunias house .Whatever you have been told magic is real and your a wizard Harry._

_We have left you this trunk with a lot of our old things for you to learn of our world and now your world .we dont know why your at the dursleys when you_

_should be with your godfather sirius if not then any other family but the dursleys.you should read all the books in the trunk before you go to hogwarts (the wizard school) to _

_help you we have left a family heirlom passed down from rowena ravenclaw who was an ancestor of yours it is a gold necklace with a raven pendant it will let you read _

_a lot faster and help you understand it.Sometime before you go to hogwarts you will need to go to gringotts and see your acoount manager ._

_love _

_mum and dad_

Harry didnt realise it but he was crying by the time he finished the letter .After about ten minutes he looked around the room which was decorated in red and gold with two plush looking sofas and a table in the middle of the room .He didnt notice before but there was two doors on oppisite sides of the room.He opened one of the doors to find a small libary with a single table and chair .Harry walked over to the table to find the pendant his parents wrote about.Again harry looked around the room there must of been at least four hundred books here.It was still early and he had all day to clear out the attic so harry put the necklace on and started to read.

It took him only five minutes to read the first book which was a muggles guide to the wizarding world.Harry then read for the next four hours starting with the standard book of spells sereis and the basic books for the subgects tought in school before he decided he had read enough for today and he needed to start his work cleaning the attic.

The next day when his aunt and uncle went to work and his cousin to school harry did the same as the day before and read for four hours .Harry did this everyday until he had read the whole libary which didnt take long with the help of the necklace.It was then that harry realised he was bored not being able to read anymore so he decided he would start learning magic from the books.He didnt have a wand so he just learnt using his hands .He started with the spells meant for first years which he found easy and in two weeks he had mastered all the spells .Harry thought it must be becouse wizards had gotten too used to using wands that now they depended on them.Two weeks later harry had mastered the second year spells and was now using magic to do his chores leaving more time to practise.Six weeks later harry was at owl level.It was then he decided to go to gringotts in diagon ally but he didnt have a wand to get the knight bus or get in to diagon ally so he decided to make one with the knowlege he had he knew he could make one out of his hair and a stick.Two days later saw harry outside his aunts house calling the knight bus .

"So were too?" the conducter asked him

"the leaky couldren please" replyed harry handing over some money he found in his trunk

"sure but arent you a bit young to be by yourself?"

"im meeting my parents there just come from my muggle aunts"

The knight bus lurched forward cousing harry to fall back and slide to the back of the bus.several minutes later they were outside the leaky couldren and harry got off and made his way through to the archway

Harry made his way through the crowd to gringotts were walked up to one of the tellers and asked to see his account manager.

harry was now siting in front of his account manager at gringotts.

"welcome mr potter and what can i do for you today" replied Bonsnapp the acount manager

"I would like to go through the inheritance ritual please bonesnapp" replied harry he had read about the ritual which would allow him to claim his heir ring before his head of house ring when he turned 17

Bonesnapp brought out a stone basin glowing with runes and put it on the table next to some parcment and a quill.

"when you are ready cut you palm and alow the blood to drip into the bowl" instructed bonesnapp handing him a silver knife

Harry did what was instructed and the quill began to writeand when the quill stopped writing hiscut healed itself not leaving a scar.The goblin picked up the parchment and seemed shocked then passed the parchment to harry.

_Heir of Potter_

_Heir of Grindelwald_

_Heir of Lefay_

_Heir of Eveningstar_

_Heir of Merlin_

"Those are five of the most powerful families in wizarding Europe in ten years time when claim the head of house rings you will weild a lot of political power it would be wise to get a tutor for these things"Bonesnapp stated as he brought the bowl over to a stand in the corner of the room and took out a box which was held underneath.

As the goblin opened the box in front of harry he could see the heir rings all silver with the crest of each family .

"In the vaults are deeds of every propeity each house owns along with the passwords used to portkey there using either the heir ring or house ring" instructed bonsnapp

"Is there a way to use a lot of money without carrying it around"Asked Harry

"yes there is but if your going to diagon ally may i recomend a disguise"

"Why?"

"Dont you know your famous in the wizarding world? You dont want to be mobbed do you?"

Harry didnt ask any more just thinking it must be his heritage he was famous for so he used some low level charms to change his appearance and then put on the five rings.

"This is a charmed money pouch after its linked with you and one of your vaults just state the amount and currency you want and it will appear in the bag.which vault would you like to link it with" asked bonesnapp

"I dont know which vaults i have or anything about them" said a shocked Harry

"vaults 2,4,6,7,8,47,126,1145 and 2378" Replied Bonesnapp

"number two is the richest being the merlin family vault"

"Okay can you link it with that vault please"asked harry handing over the bag

"Do you want to know how much money you have now?"asked bonsnapp as he charmed the bag to the merlin ring

"Okay im guessing its a lot"

"Put the rings into the box again"

Harry did what he was asked and the goblin chanted over the box and opened it to find not only the rings but a peice of parchment as well.The goblin handed the parchment to harry so he could see how much he was worth.On the paper it read.

_Merlin Vault: 450,356,896 galleons excluding heirlooms and deeds_

_Eveningstar Vault:437,777,240 galleons excluding heirlooms and deeds_

_Lefay Vault: 387,250,000 galleons excluding heirlooms and deeds_

_Potter Vault:350,660,017 galleons excluding heirlooms and deeds_

_Grindelwald Vault:300,557,876 galleeons excluding heirlooms and deeds_

"As you can see you are quite rich in the wizarding world one of the richest wizards i beleive"

"I would like to go to merlins vault now please" Asked harry

They went into the cart and went down to the second vault miles underground which took several hours until they got to a huge door with a silver dragon on the front.

"press the ring in the hole intil you hear the door click open"

As harry did this he heard the door click and clogs start turning as he pulled the ring out.when the door was fully opened he saw a huge room full of gold.Hrry walked into the massive room in awe and noticed a door at the back .As he got close to the door it read heirlooms and deeds on the front .So he walked through the door to find a room almost as big as the main vault full with artifacts, books and papers.He went to the section of papers and started reading through to find they were all propety deeds and shares in bussiness's .One deed cought his eye which was called merlins tower .After looking around some more he decided to pocket the propety deeds and leave.


End file.
